Sourire Bakery
by JoongStarr
Summary: While running errands for her parents one day, Sawako catches Kazehaya looking into the display window of a small bakery she knows very well and they catch a bite to eat together.


**A/N: **Omgosh, this was difficult to write. I'm not sure why either; maybe because this was my first time writing anything for KNT. Writing stories for a new fandom is always kinda difficult to me anyway. But it's finally posted so I'm glad XD

**Another Note:** Oh, and Sourire Bakery is an actual small time bakery in Japan that bakes awesome cakes and pastries!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kimi Ni Todoke **

* * *

Sawako sighed happily as a cool and greatly appreciated wind blew against her purple dress and pale cheeks. It was little warm maybe, but still a perfect day to run errands and just enjoy the weather while it lasted. For a moment, as she continued to walk down the long stretch of street, she wondered what other kids her age could possibly be doing on a weekend like this. _"Probably not doing errands for their okasan and tousan … hanging out with friends maybe..." _Sawako mused lightly to herself and smiled, taking out her cell phone as an idea formed in her head. _"Ah! I could call Ayane-chan and Chizuru-chan and we could all do something fun!" _The raven sweat dropped. _"But I don't want to bother them if they're busy..." _She thought and closed her phone. _"... but then again ... I won't know whether they're busy or not if I don't at least call and see." _Sawako gave a small frown at her indecisiveness as she once again flipped open her mobile device decorated with a single charm and began scrolling through her list of contacts which admittedly, wasn't very long.

"Umph!" Sawako exclaimed as she suddenly came into contact with something firm, squinting her eyes shut and accidentally dropping her new phone in the process. "I-I'm so sorry!" Sawako stammered out when she found herself facing, what she realized was a black shirt that belonged to the poor person she just rammed into.

"Are you okay, Kuronuma?" The person asked.

Sawako gasped in surprise. Her head shot up as she instantly recognized the warm and caring voice. "K-Kazehaya-kun?!" Sawako felt her cheeks heat up when he bent down to retrieve her phone. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you! I wasn't looking!"

Kazehaya laughed and handed the phone back to her. "It's alright. I get that way too." The teen gave his trademark smile, placing a curled index finger against his lips. "At least you're the one who bumped into me. It's nice getting to see you outside of school, Sawako."

"_Kazehaya-kun ... really is a nice person no matter where he's at!" _Kuronuma's eyes widened when she placed her fingertips on her heated cheeks. It seemed that she always turned pink when people were kind to her but even more so around Kazehaya.

"Anyways" Her classmate said, causing Sawako to draw her attention back to him and out of her thoughts. "I heard this bakery sells really good cakes here."

"Huh?" She blinked and watched Kazehaya press his finger on a bantam display window only just big enough to showcase two rows of desserts, each containing six different cakes and pastries. How come she hadn't realized they were standing in front of her favorite bakery shop? "Oh, this is Sourire Bakery!" Sawako exclaimed and moved closer to her friend; pointing to a strawberry shortcake that was resting in the second row. "This one tastes really good Kazehaya-kun. All of their cakes are so tasty! Ah Kazehaya-kun, I can't believe you never had anything from here before!"

"Kuronuma ..." Kazehaya blushed, then gestured to the bakery's entrance. "Well anyways, I was gonna go in and taste something. Do you wanna come?"

Sawako quickly opened her mouth to say yes but clamped it shut and shook her head as she remembered what she had originally come outside for. "I can't. I have to run errands for my parents!"

"Aw, man that sucks ..." The taller teen groaned and averted his gaze to the street bustling with various vehicles. He squinted his eyes as each car seemed to bounce big, bright rays of sunlight off it's windows.

"_Kazehaya is ... amazing. He's so bright and cheery!"_ Sawako mused and couldn't help but notice the way his soft brunette hair blew almost effortlessly with the wind and how his face seemed to glow under the hot sun. _"What is this feeling?"_ Sawako blushed and tightened her hold on the list her mother wrote out. It was warm, birthing itself from the butterflies forming in her stomach, and spread all around her heart.

"Ah, hey I got it!"

The sound of his light voice brought her back down to Earth.

Kazehaya leaned over so they were eye level with each other and smiled, pearly whites flashing. "Why don't you just come inside with me and have some cake anyway? Then I'll help you with your errands. Is that okay ... Kuronuma?"

"O-Okay!" Was the only thing she was able to get out before she felt herself being dragged inside the small time shop.

"Welcome to Sourire Bakery!" A middle aged man, whom Kuronuma had never seen before, greeted from behind the counter and directed them to a row of neatly aligned antique tables with his hand. "Please have a seat and someone will be right with you."

"Alright, thanks." Kazehaya beamed and scanned the tiny area, looking for the perfect spot. "Where would you like to sit at?"

Sawako tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. It was really pretty outside today so .... "Um, let's sit by the window."

"Right"

Sawako weaved through the tiny round tables, following directly behind Kazehaya. This would be their first time having sweets together! Kuronuma blushed when the warm sensation started back up, forming once again all throughout her heart. She wondered if whether or not Kazehaya felt the same way whenever they hung out together.

"We're having a lot of firsts." Kazehaya suddenly stated once they reached their destination and rested his head on his hand, elbows pressing on the table. "A lot; let's keep having a lot of firsts." He finished, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"_Kazehaya-kun wants us to have more firsts together!" _Sawako couldn't help but to release a big smile as she stared at her friend. Knowing that he wanted to spend more time with her made her happy.

"Good evening Kuronuma and .... ah Kazehaya-kun?! What are you doing here?!"

Sawako blinked in surprise upon hearing her name and turned to face the voice that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Oh!" The raven exclaimed and waved after noticing the a familiar set of amazing green eyes. "Good evening to you too Takahashi-kun!"

Kazehaya gaped in disbelief. "Takahashi-kun?! You have a job?!"

Takahashi grinned, "Yup; part time! That guy standin' over there - you already know him Kuronuma -" The male paused and pointed to a surprisingly youthful looking man sitting at one end of the bakery reading a magazine with his legs crossed and tossed up on a table. "hires young, athletic people all the time so we can pick up his slack! Just by looking at him you would think he was a costumer. That just goes to show how lazy he actually is!"

"**Takahashi!**"

The three teens flinched.

"Heheh, sorry about that Mr. Sato!" Takahashi quickly apologized to the offended male, scratching the back of his head and handed them their menus. "Here's the menus you guys. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Before either one of them could thank him, Takahashi was already making a swift retreat as he jogged behind the service counter and disappeared in the back.

"Aw man ..." Kazehaya groaned as he swept his eyes over the small menu filled with an overwhelming variety cakes and pastries. "There's so many to choose from!" Kazehaya set the laminated paper down and leaned back in his chair. "Which one do you think I should get?" He asked, halfheartedly folding a plane out of a napkin.

"Kazehaya-kun ..." Kuronuma gasped and placed her hand over her heart when she saw his mocha colored eyes flit in her direction at the mention of his name. It never changed; this feeling she got whenever Kazehaya would ask her for her opinion or advice on something. It felt … _nice _that to know that even though Takahashi knows the wonderful sweets way better from working here, Kazehaya instead asked _her_ what he should get. "A chocolate shortcake." Kuronuma offered after finishing her thoughts and lightly traced the rounded edge of the table.

"You're not being very fair you know Kuronuma."

The raven jumped and tried to steady the rapid beating in her chest. What was Kazehaya talking about? "Huh?!" She asked, startled. Did she do something wrong? _"Oh no, maybe he's allergic to __chocolate and thinks I'm teasing him! No, it can't be because he ate some of my homemade treats before!" _"Uh ...Kazehaya-kun?!"

Kazehaya frowned and set a now fully crumpled napkin on the table. "See? You're doing it again."

"D-Doing what a...again?" Kuronuma eyes widened as she forced out the question.

"I've called you Sawako but you never call me Shouta or just … Kazehaya without the suffix."

"I-I … um ... that is ..." Oh, how was she supposed to answer him? The fact that Kazehaya had been calling her by her first name every so often while she still couldn't keep from adding 'kun' at the end of his family name never crossed her mind until now. Kuronuma felt a little relief wash over her when the frown he currently wore turned into a lighthearted smile.

"It's okay Kuronuma." Kazehaya shook his head. "I think I'm gonna try that shortcake."

"I-" Kuronuma started but found herself being cut off by a figure advancing toward their small table.

"I'm back!" Takahashi announced unnecessarily and glanced at both of them with the most vibrant pair of gray eyes Sawako had ever seen.

She had always liked Takahashi as a friend. He was so nice to her in class after realizing she wasn't in possession of special powers. Sawako smiled. She had been doing that way more recently. "I'll have what I normally get!"

Kazehaya frowned momentarily before catching himself. "Chocolate shortcake for me. Oh, some water for us too."

"Gotcha." Takahashi messily jotted their orders down on the notepad and ran his hand through his short, auburn locks. "It'll be ready in a min!"

"Thanks Takahashi-kun."

Kuronuma blinked as she watched the soccer star turn on his heal and jog to the front, hopping over the counter which didn't go unnoticed by the owner who yelled, and once again disappeared in the back. "He's so energetic … it's amazing." Kuronuma observed in awe before the sound of quiet chuckling filled her ears. "What's funny Kazehaya-kun?"

"N-Nothing ..." Kazehaya managed after calming down and smiled. "You're so easily impressed."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Kuronuma looked over, out the window beside them, watching the various cars, buses, people and birds fly by under the scorching rays of the sun. Everyone seemed so busy, running this way and that way. Only a few people stopped every now and then to look inside the shop windows before once again setting out to finish whatever tasks they had planned and even fewer actually came in only to get their desserts to go of course. It kind of made her feel like she should be out right along with them, checking the items off her okasan's grocery list instead of sitting down surrounded with cool air. She wondered what Kazehaya-kun was intending to do before he stopped to check out the bakery. She was about to ask him about this until a plate of her favorite, strawberry shortcake along with a cup of green tea suddenly appeared in front of her. She had failed to even noticed when Takahashi came back with their orders and left to tend to the other customers that had begun to fill up area, instantly livening the bakery with their light chatter and laughter.

"Are you okay?"

Kuronuma looked up from her plate and flushed upon noticing the ever cheery male lean against the table, brown orbs burning into her own. "Um yeah, I was just thinking Kazehaya-kun!"

"Oh, alright. That's cool then." Kazehaya smiled warmly before returning his attention back to his cake. "Mmm, this is delicious!" The brunette exclaimed and stuffed another piece in his mouth. "I want to come here again and maybe we can bring our friends along next time. It would be fun!"

Sawako giggled, "I'm glad you like it so much ..." Sawako broke off another piece of cake, mindful to get a a little bit of everything, from the strawberries to the red sugary substance decorating the wonderfully made treat. Her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. Still, she kept a tiny smile plastered neatly on her face. Ayane-chan had taught her that trick, playing off nervousness. A year ago, she would have never even thought of being able to 'play it cool'. Kuronuma inhaled a deep breath through her nose, focusing on the delicious treat melting in her mouth and exciting her taste buds in an attempt to calm herself. "Shouta" Kuronuma forced out and watched nervously as Kazehaya dropped his fork and shot his head up, face red all over.

"You just … You just said ..."

Kuronuma shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if saying his name was a bag idea or not. But she had been so sure that's what he wanted from their conversation earlier. Maybe … Kuronuma blushed and held her breath, wrenching her eyes shut, shortcake momentarily forgotten. Calling him Shouta was such an intimate thing. It would mean that they were closer than friends, best friends or even …or even ...

It was a touch as light as a feather but she still felt it and knew it was Kazehaya's hand touching hers, his fingertips brushing and pressing into the palm of her soft hand as his grip ever so slowly tightened.

"Sawako"

Sawako took in a welcomed breath of cool air at the mention of her name. Her heart began to flutter and for some reason it felt as if her throat was closing on her. Every time she tried to speak, nothing would come out, just the sound of her breathing.

"Sawako … I don't want to share you with anybody else."

Kuronuma dared to open her eyes, the flush never disappearing from her face. She remembered Kazehaya saying something similar to that not long after they first met. Funny enough, she felt the exact same way; not wanting to share Kazehaya-kun with anyone, wanting to spend more and more time with him. Could it be that they were special to each other? "Kazehaya ..."

Kazehaya removed his warm hand and placed it over his face, trying to rid the blush that was undoubtedly taking over. "After we finish our cakes, we can work on that list, 'kay?"

"O-Okay." Kuronuma stuttered, eyes still wide and sparkling from the sunlight bouncing off them.

"Next time we come here. I want it to be just us again."

The raven nodded and picked up her fork after seeing her friend recover and resume his treat. "Let's um … We just had another first. Let's have more firsts together Kazehaya-kun." When Kazehaya smiled and laughed, she began to feel one of her own tug at her lips. It was like his smile and laughter was infectious, always getting her.

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

**OWARI **

Omgosh that was fun. Haha, I bet you guys thought I was going to have them kiss and hook-up at the end, huh? Nah, I wanted to keep the relationship the way it is in the manga and anime (just turned up a notch) since that's what attracted me to Kimi Ni Todoke in the first place XD Hope you liked it.


End file.
